


All the stars were calling you

by voyageusetemporelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyageusetemporelle/pseuds/voyageusetemporelle
Summary: Quand Ben tomba au sol, il cru entendre les étoiles lui parler.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	All the stars were calling you

Pour la première fois, toutes les peurs de Ben s'étaient apaisées, tout s'était calmé, il n'entendait plus rien. Seulement un silence, si profond, si apaisant. Il était dans un cocon, il était tenu par des liens invisibles dans son corps tout entier, et il n'avait plus peur de tomber. Il sentait les mains de Rey juste au-dessus de sa peau. Elle était contre lui, il sentait son souffle chaud traverser l'air, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.  
Il pouvait voir la galaxie tout entière dans ses yeux. La profondeur de la nuit et la lueur argentée des étoiles parsemant le vide spatial.  
Elle était là.  
Sa bouée dans la tempête sans pitié qui s'abattait sur lui. Son ange qui illuminait son monde si froid et si noir. Celle qui apaisait toutes les voix dans sa tête, tous ses doutes. Son âme sœur, sa moitié.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, il sentit que sa destinée était accomplie, qu'il pouvait lâcher les liens qui le retenait.  
Il souriait.  
Il savait qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle allait bien. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. C'était son monde. Et jamais il n'avait osé rêver de cet instant magique, suspendu dans le temps. Il souriait parce que c'était elle. Elle était là. Et elle l'aimait. Et il l'aimait à s'en crever le cœur. Aucun monde ne pouvait être plus beau que celui dans lequel elle était.  
Les liens qui le retenaient lâchèrent doucement leur prise. Sa vision s'obscurcit. Tous ses muscles se détendirent, un à un, et son corps manqua de percuter le sol froid. En l'espace de quelques secondes il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Tout était opaque, comme s'il était tombé dans un sommeil profond et rapide.  
Le temps ne semblait plus s'écouler.

Puis il sentit une chaleur familière traverser son corps.  
Tout était noir, il n'entendait aucun son provenant de ses alentours, mais quelque chose d'autre, bien plus loin. Les secondes s'écoulaient à nouveau, tout doucement.  
Une voix transperça le silence et le vide.  
\- _Ben ?_  
\- _Ben_  
Un écho se formait autour de lui.  
\- _Ecoute moi mon chéri_  
Leia. L'atmosphère opaque s'éclaircissait.  
\- _Tout va bien_  
Le monde se réchauffait.  
\- _Ouvre les yeux_  
 _\- Ben_  
 _\- Ben_  
 _\- Relève toi_  
Plusieurs voix se mêlaient les unes aux autres.  
Des échos.  
A présent son corps se réchauffait.  
\- _Ben_  
Les secondes s'écoulaient.  
Il sentit à nouveau la main de Rey posée sur son épaule. Ses respirations se faisaient plus rapides. Elle le tenait aussi à travers leur lien. Elle le cherchait.  
Ça semblait lui demander un effort considérable mais il projeta son esprit aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Tout revenait doucement.  
Le temps. La chaleur. La lumière.  
Il sentit Rey tout prêt de lui dans le lien.  
Ses yeux le piquaient et il les ouvrit doucement, croisant son regard. Elle le réveilla calmement en lui envoyant un peu de sa force à travers le lien. Et il pouvait tout sentir. Son esprit était si clair. Il sentait une terrible inquiétude qui s'apaisait à l'intérieur d'elle. Le calme revenir. Puis une sensation de bonheur qui la submergeait. Leurs esprits se reconnectèrent. Encore plus clairement, plus profondément. Les yeux de Ben se fixèrent sur Rey. Elle échappa un sourire. Un sourire rayonnant. Elle réchauffait tout autour d'elle.  
Il se redressa dans un souffle hésitant. Les échos s'était tus tout autour de lui. Il n'entendit que la voix de Rey. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il plongeait les yeux dans les siens.  
Comme les naufragés d'une mer agitée, ils se retenaient l'un à l'autre. Comme si plus rien autour ne comptait. Comme si le monde n'existait plus. Plus rien n'existait. Juste eux d'eux et ça suffisait pour se maintenir à la réalité. Leur réalité.  
Rey laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Ben. Sa prise se resserra, et leur bras s'entremêlèrent. Ils étaient indissociables.  
Leurs frémissements s'étaient calmés progressivement.  
Les yeux fermés, ils avaient oublié toute l'horreur de la guerre.  
La force les berçait.


End file.
